Le Rapage
by Scream to the Stars
Summary: Because I have no life and have nothing better to do, Haruhi get's raped because she's niave and Hikaru's all like ahhhh Haruhi I love you but I never realized it! So...Yeah. It ain't that bad...
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, because I want even more things to do!**

**I actually like this one.**

**HikaHaru what now!**

**...Disclaim... **

* * *

"Well this...is awkward," Haruhi spoke, eyes wide, as she stared at the sleek black car waiting outside her apartment. She looked to the right and saw one of the twins leaning against the car, honey colored eyes watching her with an uncanny resemblance to a cat. "Hikaru, what's up with this?" she advanced towards him, hand held out to him, wanting to touch him. He grinned then and opened the car door.

"Nothing, Haruhi. I thought you'd like a ride for once," she didn't comment on the apparent lack of Kaoru, she didn't want to turn his nice offer into one of hostility, something that would undoubtedly come from the obvious comment of his brother's absence. He shut the door behind her and climbed in the other side, smiling at her cute clueless face. She strapped herself in and laid her bag on the seat between them.

"Thanks, Hikaru," she smiled, touching his hand lightly. He turned his head away from her, hoping to hide the light blush forming on his cheeks. He wanted to tuck the errant strand of hair falling in her face behind her ear, but he kept himself from doing so. He didn't want to creep her out. His hand curled into a tight fist at his frustration, but he forced himself to stay calm, like Kaoru. Haruhi, ever the observant, noticed his tightened fist, "Is something wrong?" she asked, wide eyes showing nothing but sincerity ringing clean and true.

"It's nothing, Haruhi, I just want you to enjoy the ride. I want to show you how much we really appreciate you," all Kaoru's thoughts, really. Hikaru just took the opportunity to listen to his twin. Though he'd never admit it to Haruhi, or anyone else for that matter, he really did care about her. It was starting to become irritating and old of how she was always across the room, near Tamaki or Kyouya. She didn't belong all the way over there. Somehow, he made himself turn to her and smile, honey eyes glowing affectionately.

"Um..." she whispered, drawing her hand up to push her hair back, hiding her embarrassment. "You really didn't have to...you know," she giggled nervously, wishing to just shrink back into her seat. She didn't know how much of a fool she could really make of herself in front of Hikaru, it was just happening. She wanted to hit herself in the forehead, but he'd probably look at her weirdly for that one too.

"You know, Haruhi...you really shouldn't hesitate to ask something of us," Or me, he added silently, watching her face closely for her reaction. "I came here today to amend for anything wrong I've done you. I know I can be...troublesome...without Kaoru," he looked out the window sulkily, until a small hand was working at his curled fingers, prying them gently apart to hold his hand lightly.

"You're okay, Hikaru, there's nothing wrong with that," she smiled up at him, in the same old way she smiled brightly at anyone. That stupid, naive girl that had his minds' eye. He smiled back at her and grasped her hand a little tighter, hoping to revel in the moment and feeling a little longer. It was a battle for him to keep his imploding emotions held inside. They were banging around in his chest, searching hopelessly for a way out, and all he could do was try and not crush her hand as they battled inside of him.

"Don't think this is just a one time thing either," he managed an easy smile and winked at her, going into host mode. "Every morning, I'll be waiting," he grinned, squeezing her hand. She blushed at that one and smiled, conceding. Something about how Hikaru thought about her got her. The others didn't show up at her house unexpectedly, holding a car door open for her. They didn't feel the need to explain themselves or apologize. Hikaru was...different...if a little hotheaded.

"Thank you," she whispered, wanting to pat his hair or touch his face...something. It didn't seem right that this moment fly by without some sort of touch, but she held herself back. She didn't know if it would be out of line or something by Hikaru's standards, and so she settled with smiling happily at him, holding his hand in the center of his car, a strong feeling blooming in her chest.

"Look, we're here," he smiled and slid fluidly from the seat, opening her door in the next second. She grabbed her bag in the last moment and linked her arm through his to walk to homeroom. He grinned at her, though withdrew from her once they were inside.

"How would it look if I were attached to another guy than Kaoru?" he asked, winking at her. She grinned easily, falling into their easy banter, and walked calmly with him to their room. Kaoru stood solemnly by the window, everything the dreamy eyed boy. A ring of girls stood around him, yet he made no move to try conversation or notice any of them. He only noticed his brother and Haruhi walking into the room.

"Hikaru," he smiled, pushing his way past the girls to pull his brother into a hug. "How was the drive, my sweetest," he grinned, a sparkle in his eyes. Haruhi knew what it was: their little twincest act, to drive all the ladies in the room crazy. Hikaru looked a little disgruntled in following along that day, but the look on his face vanished in an instant, eyes turning kind and watery.

"My dear brother, it was a wonderful ride. Haruhi and I missed you though," he arched his brow to suggest something not too PG-13 and all the girls swooned. Something about gay sex really got them going. "I hope you will join us for the ride home?" though he knew Kaoru wouldn't intrude on their quality time. Kaoru winked and lightly pecked his twin's cheek before striding back to his desk and sitting down. Haruhi and Hikaru joined him soon after. Haruhi was somehow always between them, though she didn't mind. It was easier so they weren't practically bombarded by fangirls.

"Kaoru, why didn't you come with us?" Haruhi asked in her blatantly confused way. Kaoru raised his brow questioningly at his brother and Hikaru blushed. Kaoru grinned, knowing he hadn't asked her yet. He'd need a few more tries to really get it down, he knew that. "Kaoru?" she asked, blinking innocently up at him.

"Because I have my own business to attend to in the morning, my dear," he spoke languidly, though he didn't treat her like a client. His friend took it, however, and he ruffled her hair. "You don't think I actually make out with my brother, do you Haruhi? I need some love too!" they laughed and Hikaru even joined in, his desk closer to Haruhi's. He leaned over and took her hand, holding it in a gentle grip and she blushed lightly.

"And, anyway Haruhi, don't you like our alone time?" his eyes glinted mischievously and she blushed a deeper red, though she made no move to extract her hand from his. Kaoru glanced at them and tried not to smile. Though neither Haruhi nor Hikaru realized it, they were becoming closer. Hikaru was so close to asking her on a date; he'd tried that morning but had obviously chickened out. He was playing with her, the only way he knew to express any kind of feelings, but she was going along with it. He hoped she wasn't nearly as stupid as his brother and actually tried to get with him before Tamaki or Kyouya swept in and hurled her out of his arms.

"Oh! Haruhi," Hikaru blinked at her, trying to remember what he was going to say when she stared at him with those doe eyes. "Remember when we were caught in that damnable net a couple months ago?" he was talking about the Halloween event, where they'd managed to get caught in a net together and they'd been in a compromising position, in which she'd gotten them out using some of her commoners' smarts. "You left this," he held out a little packet of buttons she'd dropped that day. He'd picked them up and proceeded to forget all about them until he was going through his pockets a few days before and found them.

"Oh! Thank you!" she smiled, taking them from him. "I was looking for these the other day!" she smiled happily at him and pocketed the buttons, opting to hug him for them. He was a little surprised and Kaoru was too, but let them be for a few moments, before the teacher called them all to attention. Haruhi stopped hugging her friend and turned to face front, a little color added to her cheeks. All of the girls around them were wearing hearts in their eyes and everyone almost missed the entire lesson. They were all mulling over what they'd just seen and wanted to gossip about Haruhi and Hikaru. Kaoru felt a little put off by all of it, but he smiled anyway and listened carefully.

Haruhi, meanwhile, was completely distracted by her friend. He was drawing a cute little comic about their pudgy teacher and his sweaty hands and, though undoubtedly mean, she couldn't help the small giggles she hid behind her hand. Hikaru smiled distractedly at her and continued on, stopping to stare at her amused face every once in a while.

After school, she looked up at the Music room doors and sighed. She really didn't want to do Host Club that day. She really wanted to spend more time with Hikaru. He had been acting so nice that day, she really didn't want it to stop. She paused, hand on the door, when a larger one covered hers and turned her to the object of her thoughts.

"You want to skip, Haruhi?" he smiled, that mischievous glint back in his eye. "I have something fun we can do instead. Anyway, what's one day?" he slid his hand up her arm, resting on the back of her neck, and she couldn't look away from his eyes. They were hooded, mysterious, and she couldn't look away. There was something different about him that day, she could sense it, there was something in his eyes she couldn't quite identify, but she really wanted to.

"Um.." the slight hesitation was all he needed and he whisked her away, having her away down the hall and out of sight just as the door opened to a confused Tamaki. He looked around, swearing he'd just heard voices just outside the door. Hikaru was fighting back laughs as he pulled her down the steps and into the parking lot, where the car was waiting. She blushed as he nearly forced her into the car and slid in right after her, ending up in a very crunched position in the middle of the car, where he burst out laughing.

"Come on, I want us to go get changed," he smiled, eyes glinting in fun. "I have stuff in here, but we'll stop by your house, okay?" he stared down at the girl he had in very close proximity and smiled, though his heart was hammering in his chest. "It's always fun to play hooky, Haruhi," she smiled and blushed at him, hoping he couldn't hear or feel her own heart beating rapidly in her chest, hoping to break out from it's binds.

"Hikaru..." she couldn't utter another word, her mind too alight and buzzing in what was happening. She was with Hikaru, alone, again. She was pressed up against him, and his arms were wound tightly around her to keep her from escaping. Any girl would die to be in this position, and she was no exception. His breath fanned across her lips and she closed her eyes, wishing he would kiss her. He stared at her, confused, when she closed her eyes. It was hard not to kiss her. He was so close already, only another mere centimeter and he'd be connected with her. His arms clenched around her, tensing his body.

She was honestly astonished when she felt the faintest brush of lips against hers and she let out a light sigh at the feeling. Her hands grasped his neck lightly and he took it as incentive to plant his lips a little more firmly on hers. Her heart was threatening to break from her chest in it's frantic beating and she didn't want him to stop the gentle innocent kiss. When he finally did break away, he stared at her with a mixture of fear and astonishment swirling in his eyes. His fingertips were cold as he tightened his grip on her.

"Are you real?" he whispered, brushing hair from her face with a small swipe of his fingertips. "You're not going to vanish, are you?" he buried his face in her neck, vaguely realizing the car had stopped. They must have stopped at her house. A small tear leaked from his right eye as he hugged the very real and very solid Haruhi to his body.

"Of course I'm real. I won't vanish, Hikaru," she wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing the tight hold. He drew back at last and stared at her. He was about to lean down for another kiss, when there was a knock on the window behind him. Hikaru blinked and opened the door, sliding out fluidly once again and did a double take. Three unknown cars surrounded his and six men stood, staring at him and then Haruhi, as she emerged from the back of his car. He grasped her elbow in a long fingered hand and kept her behind him. He glared at each of them in turn.

"Oh no," she moaned, eyes turning distressed. "It's the self proclaimed gang in my neighborhood. They steal money and all that from everyone. They haven't bothered me because I...don't come out..." except when you're (or the others) around went unsaid but was duly noted. Hikaru nodded and patted his back pocket. She knew he'd get them out of any problems with his money and she would take it, for once. She hated charity, but, in this situation, she knew there wouldn't be any objection. The six men stood and circled the two, before the leader stepped forward.

"Give Haruhi to us and we'll leave you alone."

"Why do you want her?" was his instant retort, Haruhi's hand clenched his and he gave her a reassuring squeeze. He glared at each of them in turn and saved his most hateful glare to the leader, pushing Haruhi back near the car.

"Haruhi, you're such a tease. Letting this boy take your battles for you? You know what we want, Haruhi!" the boy grinned and she squeezed her eyes shut, a tear leaking from her left eye. She stayed glued against Hikaru's back, holding his hand tighter than necessary. He didn't try to loosen her grip, however, just let her be.

"He wants to..." she whispered. Hikaru got the gist of it.

"Look, I'll pay you whatever you want, just leave her alone," he didn't let go of her hand, but held up his free hand, letting them know he wasn't doing anything funny. He heard a quiet whine and knew the girl was terrified.

"I don't want money! I want that little tease," the boy glared in a menacing yet amused way and began advancing towards them, a lead pipe somehow appearing in his hand. His followers were close behind him, some kind of weapon in their hands. Hikaru was terrified himself, but he knew he had to protect Haruhi, and so turned towards her and pushed her against the hood of the car, covering her body with his own. He braced himself for the first hit.

It came with a loud cracking sound and a flare of pain. Nothing was broken, he knew, it was a bottle someone broke against his back. Haruhi cried out and more tears began running from her eyes. He smiled at her in a broken manner, the pain was hard to ignore; when the next blow came, he knew it was from the pipe. Haruhi shrieked, bawling now. A streak of lightning flew across the sky and she cringed, though she really couldn't do anything else. Another blow from the pipe and he bent towards her under the pain, though he wouldn't allow a pained sound past his lips. Two more blows came and his back was feeling weak, his head now resting on top of hers in an effort to stay up. He braced himself for the next blow, knowing it would be the final and the worst.

"Stop it, stop it!" she screamed finally. Nothing was worth seeing Hikaru in pain for her. Nothing was worth watching him take a beating when she would go through much less pain. Hikaru shook his head, ready to collapse. He had to be strong for her. She shook her head back at him and ducked out from under his arms. He collapsed against the car, coughing violently. "Don't hurt him anymore, just do what you want," she let the leader tug her down the ground.

"See how difficult that was? Just giving me what I want is easier, you know," he said triumphantly, while working on the zipper to his pants. Rain began falling as another streak of lightning found it's way across the sky. Thunder didn't come up yet, but Haruhi was poised and braced when it would. The leader of the gang didn't seem to mind the rain, and so, when he pushed his cock to her face, she resignedly took it into her mouth, shame pouring from her body.

Hikaru was watching in disgust, when he brought a shaking hand to his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. It was hard to type his friend's number, but felt relieved when Mori answered. He couldn't talk for a moment, eyes glued to the disgusting actions unfolding before him. When he tried to speak, a hoarse couch erupted from his throat.

"Hikaru?" The man of few words was frantic, calling his name, over and over. "If you don't answer, Hikaru, I'm tracing your phone," Hikaru coughed again, rolling over to vomit when the leader ripped Haruhi away from his crotch and began tearing apart her clothes. She fended him off as best as she could, but when the thunder struck, she was helpless, and the leader didn't have a problem after that. "Hikaru, we're coming."

"Not...Tamaki," he managed, letting the phone slip from his hand. He was too weak to even hold it up any longer. All he could do was lay sprawled on the ground, watching his Haruhi be violated. He cringed when she screamed as the man forced himself into her. Tears slipped from his eyelids as she began crying out for him. He could barely take the pained cries of it, he wanted it all to stop. Yet, he couldn't stand, he could barely lift his hand.

Then, Mori and Hunny were beside him. Hunny glared at the scene partaking in front of them and immediately went into action, hitting and taking down the men quicker than they could even comprehend. Haruhi flushed bright red and attempted to hide herself with what remained of her clothes, but Hunny came to her rescue and handed her a blanket. Mori had stayed beside Hikaru, laying him gently on the ground and checking the injuries.

"He doesn't look very good, Kyouya," he spoke over his shoulder. Hunny was bawling from across the way.

"Neither does Haru!" he cried, clenching the edges of her blankets. She smiled reassuringly at him and hoisted herself up, standing on shaky legs. Slowly, she made her way to Hikaru with Hunny's help, hoisting her when she was about to fall. Mori caught her the last time and gently brought her down next to Hikaru.

"Kaoru," she said hoarsely, staring up at the twin, who stared at the scene with a broken look of horror on his face. "It's all my fault. I should have just given them what they wanted from the beginning," she began crying again, though Hikaru looked at her with such a vivid look of disbelief on his face, his twin was quite taken aback. Never had Hikaru had such strong emotions.

"Haruhi," he said, tripping over her name slightly. Kaoru watched him, knowing he was going to say something stupid. "You're...a-a..an id-idi-i-ot," he grinned up at her and forced his fingers to move, to clench hers. "I...d-don't f-f-feel b-bad...for th-this," he coughed. He was going to live, he knew it, but what he had to say now to her was even more important than anything else.

"Haruhi, we all would have done the same. We want to protect you, and Hikaru did his best. It could have been much worse, that's what he's thinking," Koaru said kindly, reaching down to hoist her up. "The ambulance is almost here, we need to give them room to work over him now, okay?" he smiled, hoping he explained his twin well to her. She let go of him and knelt back down beside him, whispering in his ear.

"Don't die, kay?" she said tearfully after she pulled back. "I'll see you later," she offered one more smile and stood, letting the paramedics from the whining ambulance get to him. His lips twitched and she knew he'd attempted one more smile.

"Let's go get some clothes on you so we can go visit him," Koaru said, grasping her hand.

"I want to wait till he's in the ambulance," it was a duty thing she had to do. She still hurt a bit, but it was a small residual pain quickly ebbing away.

"Alright. Kyouya also called the police. They'll be here any minute," he smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She nodded, determination set in her jaw as she watched Hikaru being driven away.

* * *

**Still wondering why it's rated M?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Egged on by popular demand, I have been untimely forced to write the second chapter, held at gunpoint by the monkey living in the fridge.**

**Watch out for that one, you should. I'm just telling you.**

**I disclaim from this and blah blah blah.**

**Get your pitchforks if you don't believe me.**

* * *

"Hikaru, you're such an idiot!" Haruhi spoke in relief as she rushed to her friend, sitting beside him on the bed. He smiled at her and rested a hand lightly on her head. She broke down after a few moments and lunged in to hug him, heaving with relieved sighs. He smiled at his friends, a hand on her back. When he heard a cry.

"Oh...Fuck!" he slammed a closed fist on his bedspread as Tamaki came storming in, grabbing Haruhi from her position on Hikaru's bed and began fussing over her. Hikaru glared at his friends, though not his brother. "Who invited King Fancy-Pants over here?" he was letting his temper get the best of him, that was true, but he didn't want Tamaki anywhere near him with his tendency to freak out and drive the entire hospital insane.

"It was me Hika!" Hunny's smiling face came into view and Hikaru's glare relaxed. He couldn't be angry at the cutest member of their team, even if he did just screw things up.

"Are you alright, Haruhi, did they hurt Daddy's little girl?" Tamaki was fussing over her, checking her arms and her face, ensuring that she was okay. Haruhi took it in good nature, knowing that he wouldn't find anything, unless he really wanted to look below the belt. By Hikaru's face, he wasn't getting anywhere near there.

"Tamaki, I'm okay," she held up her hands, kindly pushing him back from her. He looked at her worriedly, and she knew that, although a silly fool, he really did care. He was just being over eccentric. "Guys...can you take Tamaki and go to the cafeteria or something? I need to speak to Hikaru alone." She didn't want Tamaki to hear what she was about to say. It would cause another round of fussing she wasn't entirely up for.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll be back later," Kaoru grabbed Tamaki's arm and began hauling him out the door while tears streamed from his eyes. Kyouya nodded to Haruhi and Hunny yelled a goodbye as Mori dragged him out the door. Haruhi was smiling as she turned to Hikaru, but it fell as soon as she saw his face. Without their friends in the room he had gone from happy to quiet and ashamed.

"Hikaru?" she sat on the edge of his bed. "Hikaru...look at me," she reached over and touched his hand, effectively making him raise his eyes to hers. "It's okay, you know? It's all fine," she smiled knowingly, brushing his hair back from his face. Honey colored eyes never left hers, emotions swirling in the depths, attempting to let her know how he felt.

"I couldn't protect you, Haruhi. I should have been able to," he squeezed her hand but made no other move to touch her. He was afraid. She climbed fully onto his bed and he carefully moved over to make room for her, watching as she sat beside him, pressed against his side in the small space. He was astonished. She wasn't ever this close to anyone, much preferring to stay away and out of the range of touch.

"It could have been worse you know. Hikaru, it's all gone now. They took the guys in. I just wanted to know how your back was faring. I know it hurt you pretty bad," she wanted to take off his shirt and see for herself, but she kept herself from doing it, opting to let him tell her.

"They're just really bad bruises. They'll go away, but I'll be pretty sore until then. They're just going to keep me here overnight. I'll be at your house in the morning." He was looking at her affectionately, but quickly wiped the look off his face when she turned to set astonished eyes on him; he was afraid she would take his feelings the wrong way and he just couldn't have that from Haruhi.

"You really will? After what happened today?" she wanted to hug him, tightly. No one had ever been through something that terrible for her and volunteered to be with her the next day. It was a camaraderie greatly unbeknownst to her. He nodded, smiling at her.

"If anything, Haruhi, you taught me that you need some looking after. I don't like it when you get bullied, by anyone," the scene of the two boys at the beach replayed in his mind. Her falling into the water, only to be rescued by Tamaki. He beat the hell out of those assholes that day. He just didn't stand a chance against six of them. Suddenly, he was holding Haruhi very close to him, tugging and holding harder than he ever had to anyone else before, even Kaoru. She squeaked, but allowed it, her clueless face turning red.

"Okay, Hikaru, but don't go around picking fights until you're all better!" she said happily, returning her friend's tight hug. She'd forgotten all about their kiss and the moment they'd had in the car. Hikaru was sad about it, but he knew he was going to try again eventually. She was probably just trying to block everything from earlier out.

"You think I'm stupid? I could never! I can barely move," he joined in the easy conversation, happy she could keep the tone light even after what had transpired earlier that day. She leaned against his side, and he wondered what changed. Carefully, she rested her head on his shoulder and began playing with his fingers. "Haruhi...say it," he knew there was really something on her mind.

"I can't get the picture of you...standing over me..." she whispered. "You never made a sound...you didn't say anything...you didn't cry...you smiled at me...when you were being beaten. All that happened...your eyes were sad..." she said, clenching two of his fingers between hers. "You're just...brave," her voice cracked on the last word, as though she still felt terrible about what had happened to him. His eyes widened in realization and he brought her closer, attempting to calm her down a little.

"I can always be there to protect you. Really, there wasn't any harm done, Haruhi, just a couple nasty bruises," he passed long fingers through her short hair and she leaned into his touch. "And they all could have gotten a turn at you if I hadn't, I couldn't let that happen," Especially since only watching one man abuse her had damn near killed him. "I hate it when you scream. When you're scared, Haruhi," he said, ceasing his hand motions and resting his fingertips on her jaw line. "Anyway, when did this turn into a pity party for you?" she glared at him, almost hurt, when she realized he was smiling at her.

"That's mean, Hikaru!" she giggled wholeheartedly and he knew he did his job. Letting his fingers drop, he let her settle back down into their comfortable position, while they listened to the whirring and buzzing of the hospital room. Her small fingers traced patterns on his collarbone and she enjoyed the closeness of her protector.

"Hey...Hikaru?" she looked imploringly up at him, brown eyes wide. He couldn't look away and knew that, whatever she was about to ask him, he would not be able to deny her. Her eyes sparkled slightly in the dim light.

"What, Haruhi? You can say it," he brushed back a small lock of brown hair, waiting for the question.

"Would you...would you have sex with me?" her face was deep red and he was silent, trying to work through what she'd just said. Of course he was sexually attracted to her. She was small and fragile and very very cute, but he'd never thought of actually getting down and dirty with her. His fingers clenched and she looked at him worriedly as emotions roiled and fought across his face and eyes. She put her head on his chest and listened to his erratically beating heart, waiting for him to finally answer. He forced himself to relax and find his voice to answer her.

"Yes..." she flinched slightly, waiting for the rest of his answer. She could hear a 'but' coming. "But I don't want to hurt you, Haruhi..." he couldn't finish the rest of his sentence. Leaning up and over him, she planted a soft kiss on his all too willing lips and pulled back a little too quickly for his liking. "Haruhi..." he didn't know how to react and her name was all his lips would allow.

"I thought that...when you kissed me earlier...you wanted me...j-just..." here she took a breath, gathering the courage she needed to finish the rest of her sentence. "J-just like how I want...want you..." she finished quietly, timidly looking him in the eye underneath her bangs. He was speechless and stared at her, astonished. Her face continued to get more and more red. About to leave, she stopped when a featherlight touch grazed her wrist.

"Haruhi I...I want to date you," he said, his own face just about as red as hers. "I tried to ask this morning, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I've been trying for weeks just to get alone time with you. Kaoru understands...and...when I saw you outside the Club's doors I thought...here's my chance..." he knew he was blubbering now, "And I just wanted to show you how fun being with me really can be, but then...those guys...it just...it didn't turn out well at all!"

"Hikaru, you really are a dummy," a spark of anger shot through his eyes. "You know, you could have just asked me for dinner. It doesn't matter what those guys did..." though he knew she really was ashamed. She'd lost her virginity and hated herself for letting them so easily...she just didn't want Hikaru hurt. "Wait...where were you taking me anyways?" curiosity sparked in her eyes now.

"There's a fair in town. I know it's cheesy but you like stuff like that," he muttered, knowing she would take it well. She always took things well. Happiness lit up her eyes and he knew she would have liked it very much.

"Then...why don't we go tomorrow?" she asked, eagerness pervading the air between them. "This time I'll bring extra clothes and we can change before we get in the car, yes?" she asked excitedly. She seemed so excited and cute, it was all Hikaru could do to nod and smile at her. She giggled and leaned down to kiss him again and this time it wasn't a surprise. He grasped her neck and held her there for several seconds before letting go.

"I'll be ready, Haruhi. Now, why don't you go get the others before Tamaki has a complete meltdown, yeah?" he smiled at her, brushing her hair back with gentle fingers. "And so I can plan what to do with you tomorrow," he winked and she blushed, backing out of the room. Before completely disappearing from the doorway, she leaned back in for a moment.

"If I get scared, will you come?"

"If you need me, I'll be there," he smiled. Kaoru would make sure he made good on that promise, he knew that for sure. Haruhi smiled once more and left the doorway, her heart skipping in time to the joyful music in her head, though she maintained control over her body. Hikaru. Cute, lovable Hikaru wanted her. He watched himself around her so he wouldn't lose his temper and scare her away. Hikaru, who always seemed to be the one who got caught in the trap with her, no matter what. Hikaru, who would always protect her from then on out.

* * *

**Fluffiness is what we do best here.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't bug me about what happens next! I barely even know. Blegh.**

Oh the wonders of twins... :D

I'ma disclaimin because I need to...doo da doo doo doo.

* * *

Haruhi sat straight up in bed, heart pounding frantically as it attempted to beat right out of her chest. Sweat beaded around her face and neck and she barely realized the death grip she was holding the blankets in. A tear dripped off her chin and a small sob escaped her mouth as she looked over to the phone on her bedside table.

She needed someone, anyone, that would come and comfort her. She was scared to go back to sleep and her father wasn't even home that night, he wouldn't be there to comfort his daughter. Pulling on her hair violently, she scoured her brain for someone who might come to her. When it hit her like a stone.

"Hikaru..." she whispered. She almost reached for it, but stopped herself when she rationalized that he was probably dead asleep and far away from his phone at the moment. She wanted him so badly that another tear found its' way down her cheek. "Hikaru, I want you," she whispered to herself, tears running openly now, hands shaking as she gripped the blanket. She brushed her hair away from her face and stared at the blankets, trying to drag herself from the terrible fear crawling up her spine. Without thinking, she had the phone in her hand and Hikaru's number ringing within moments.

"Hey?" he answered on the first ring, voice holding no trace of sleep. There was a fleeting thought of whether he had really been asleep or not. "Haruhi?" he asked questioningly when her throat caught at the sound of her name.

"H-Hikaru," she tried to sound nonchalant. "Are you...how are you feeling?" she asked, twisting the blankets in her right hand. She was beginning to think that calling him had been a terrible idea. She clenched the phone harder in her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I broke out of the hospital early. I just couldn't sleep with all those machines whirring and buzzing and shit," he said, leaning against his car door. He was only halfway home when Haruhi had called him. He'd answered on the first ring, afraid that she'd actually needed something. Checking his watch, he spoke again, "It's well past midnight, Haruhi, why aren't you sleeping?"

"I was just..." she felt herself ready to say it, and then it died on her tongue. "I was worried about you. I couldn't sleep knowing you were all the way over there," she came up quickly, fighting a tone of despair crawling into her voice.

"Well, I can come by and say hello if you want," he said, figuring it would be nice. Her heart jumped at the option and she couldn't hold herself back.

"Yes. Come over, I want to see you again," she almost covered her mouth when she heard herself say it, but she really did mean it. Her hand twisted the blankets again. "My dad's working late and if you get here quick enough you could spend the night," God, how she wanted that. "Just hurry up," her voice was filled with urgency, something she could do nothing to hide. She desperately wanted to see him, she needed to see him, with everything she had.

"Calm down, Haruhi. I'll be there soon," he spoke to the driver, who nodded without a question. "Just stay a little bit calmer, yeah?" he didn't understand her urgency. She'd seen him earlier, and he'd told her he'd see her in the morning, but it didn't seem to be enough for her. "I'll see you soon," she nodded before agreeing and let him hang up. Both hands now twisted the blankets and she desperately wished Hikaru would show up.

Getting up, she began wandering the apartment aimlessly, wanting to do something other than wait for Hikaru. She looked left and right before settling in front of the TV, deciding to try and focus on some late night television. Leaning against the wall, she decided on an old sitcom, but never managed to really get into it and was more than ready to get up when she heard the knocks on the door.

"Hikaru!" she sighed, falling into his strong chest. Lengthy arms wrapped around her waist and she leaned happily into him. Long fingers were being brushed through her hair and she carefully stepped back to let him in the doorway. He smiled at her, but it quickly faded when he saw she wasn't being her usual smiley self.

"Haruhi...there's no thunder. Why so sad," he tipped her chin up to see him, but she didn't take the joke. "Haruhi?" he was now concerned, watching her face. Her eyes were filling with tears now and he didn't know what he did wrong. Brushing his fingers along her cheek, he tried to get her attention, but she was too far into her own tears. "Haruhi what's going on?" he tugged her down onto the floor when she looked about to fall, tears now dripping to the faded linoleum. She couldn't look at him, only tried to wipe her own tears.

Carefully, Hikaru bent and picked her up, one arm behind her back the other under her knees, and brought her back to her bed. She sat where he let her down and he reached over to pull the blankets over her legs.

"Hikaru..." she whispered.

"Yes?" he answered quickly, stroking away a tear as it flitted down her cheek.

"Don't leave," she said, a hand covering his. She tugged on it and tugged until he gave in and she had him climbing into her bed, much to a very embarrassed, very red Hikaru. He knew this was highly unconventional, but it wasn't like they were putting the moves on each other.

"What do you want, Haruhi?" he asked, settling in uncomfortably beside her. Her bed was a little too small for his liking. Until she moved close to him and settled her head on his chest, near his chin. He wrapped an arm loosely around her waist before asking again. "Haruhi, what do you want?" he began brushing her hair with his fingers, she really seemed to like it.

"You said...you'd come if I called. I...I needed you. Y-you came...now...now stay," she said in a soft murmur, a small hand clenching the collar of his shirt. Relaxing against her bed, he closed his eyes, wrapped loosely around her.

"I did promise, Haruhi. I'm going to stay. Just sleep now, yeah?" he pulled the blankets up underneath her chin and allowed himself to relax under the considerable warmth. She pushed herself deeper into his chest and closed her now heavy eyes, a hand wrapped in his shirt to ensure his placement. She didn't think about the next day or the consequences for having a boy in her bed, just the fact she was now safe from the prowling monsters in her head.

"You sleep too," she said sleepily, before completely nodding off. Hikaru watched her for a long moment, wondering what had gotten her so jacked up that she called him in the middle of the night. He wasn't expecting it, but it wasn't necessarily bad either. Laying his head back, he closed his eyes and fell asleep, the heaviness of Haruhi holding him down.

The next morning, he woke to find a sleepy Haruhi wiping her eyes with her hand. She looked over to him and smiled, no trace of the anxiety left over from the night before. Sitting up, he let the blanket fall off him and he reached over to caress her cheek. "Good morning, Haruhi," he said, letting his hand fall back down to the bed. She sat, entranced by his hooded honey stare before remembering to answer.

"Good morning, Hikaru. My dad didn't come back last night, I don't know where he could be," she said, yawning the sleep out of her voice. Unconcerned, she got up and made her way over to the dresser, intent on finding different school clothes that weren't shredded and disgusting.

"Why aren't you worried about him? I thought you loved your father," he said, stretching as he slid out of her bed. She successfully found a blazer and a pair of pants beneath many, many dresses her father had probably picked out for her and she turned to him, worry faintly etched into her big, brown eyes.

"Of course I am. My dad just likes to be out, that's all. If he doesn't come home, he probably went to visit his girlfriend or go on some trip. He'll be back by the end of the week, he always is," her hands tightened on the blazer when she realized she'd be all alone until then, and she didn't think she'd be able to stand it. At least with her father around, she had some little sense of security.

"Well, you know where I am if you need anything. Including rent, Haruhi. If he doesn't get back in time to pay it, just tell me and I'll get it taken care of," he met Haruhi's embarrassed gaze dead on. She knew there wasn't going to be any fighting on that issue because he'd just go behind her back. He was trying to look out for her in his own twisted sense of the word, as those with money do, but she found herself touched by his thoughtfulness.

"Thanks...Hikaru," she smiled and gestured to him. "Hey, do you have a uniform? I don't really have one in your size," she flushed at her openly stupid comment.

"Yeah, it's in the car. I hate to ask, but can I use your shower?" he was trying to be nice and offer her to take the first one, as she could see by his yielding eyes. She laughed at his obvious try to be nice.

"Don't worry, I take mine at night. You can use it if you want. I don't have any hair gel however, so you'll have to do without today," she winked at him and he flushed. Now all the girls would be able to tell him apart from Kaoru. It didn't work out well. Sighing, he went along with it. He really needed a shower.

"Oh...Haruhi..."

"Yes, Hikaru?"

He blushed when he had to say it. "When I get out...do you think...you'd help me with the bandages?" taking them off was always the easier thing to do, but putting them back on was a skill he would probably never learn to master. Kaoru would have done it, had he been at home, but now he was gazing at Haruhi imploringly, hoping she would say yes.

"Of course. Do you have some kind of lotion I should put on, too?" she smiled at him.

"Uh...yeah, it's in the car. I'll go get my stuff," he gave her a shaky smile and backed out of the room, in which time Haruhi tugged on her uniform. Trudging out of the room, she looked at the phone and pressed the blinking message button, hoping it was from her father.

"Hey, there Haruhi," indeed it was. She had kept the events from the day before from her father, knowing he would just freak out and fuss over her ten times more than Tamaki would ever manage to. "So...listen...this really nice couple asked me and the girlfriend if we'd go on a week long tour around Japan. I said yes!" of course Haruhi was excited for him, but sometimes her father could be more childish than Hikaru and maybe even Hunny. "So...I left some money in our safe place," this he whispered, "And it should pay the rent. I saw enough leftovers, so you should be fine. Just remember not to rat out your poor old dad," she heard a smile in his voice. "See you soon, love you."

"Well, that seems almost criminal," Hikaru spoke softly from the doorway. Haruhi turned to him, a smile plastered on her face, determined to be happy though everything wasn't turning out right just then. He smiled back at her, a confused look in his eye, but he asked anyway, "can I be directed to the shower?" she smiled.

"It's just over there," she pointed and he nodded, slumping down the hallway, obviously still tired. Haruhi's cell began to ring in her pocket and she brought it out, answering it when she realized it was Kaoru.

"Hey, Kaoru," she spoke, fiddling with the edge of a frayed cushion.

"Haruhi, have you seen Hikaru?" she was stunned for a moment, why wouldn't he tell his twin where he was or where he was going? "I spoke to him last night when he said he got out of the hospital early, but he didn't come home! Stupid me fell asleep five minutes after I hung up with him, but I'm really worried now."

"Kaoru, calm down," Haruhi was smiling as she said it. Kaoru never seemed so...hectic. "Hikaru's fine. I asked him to come over last night because I got scared. I guess I should have reminded him to call you," she smiled again, a small sigh escaping her in the form of apology. "I'm sorry, Kaoru, he's just taking a shower now.

"Haruhi, why were you scared?" now that he was over the initial terror of losing his twin, he was focusing on Haruhi's statement. Her face turned five different shades of red and she found she couldn't answer. Quickly, she decided to tell him somewhat of the truth.

"My dad skipped town for a couple days and I just didn't want to be alone after what happened yesterday," God only knew how she would get through the next week without someone in the next room. "I just...called Hikaru. I guess it was pretty dumb but I wasn't really thinking last night," she giggled nervously.

"Oh well...Haruhi," Kaoru had the thoughtful idea in his voice now. "You can stay at our place. We've got more than enough rooms, and you can sleep in one near ours. Or just sleep in my bedroom, I always crawl in with Hikaru. It's more...comforting that way." They'd never been apart, she knew. After mulling it over for a moment, she decided to agree.

"But will I be able to steal Hikaru from you if I get scared again?" she really, really didn't want to be alone. "And you boys can't trick me, so you can't stand in for Hikaru," she said stubbornly, knowing they'd probably try it.

"Haruhi, if you get scared, we will both be at your side," Kaoru said in his all too kind manner. He was always nicer than Hikaru when alone. Hikaru usually ran into things and Kaoru was more rational by tenfold. She could trust Kaoru's soft words.

"Thanks, Kaoru, I think we'll try it just tonight. I don't like being alone..." it was all because of that stupid gang. She'd always been okay with being alone before this. And now she couldn't stand it. It was a smothering fear, worse than thunder, that dragged her down and created a hollow pit in her chest. She wanted to scream or do something, but knew she couldn't.

"Alright. I'll see you and Hikaru at school today."

"Oh! Kaoru!" she caught him just before he hung up. She plunged right in, "Don't wear any hair gel today." He chuckled on the other end and with the click, she knew he was gone. Whether or not he'd actually listen to her was a whole different story all together.

"Haruhi?" Hikaru called from the bathroom. "Could you help me now?" she was already walking towards him when she shouted yes. Upon sight of him, she did a double take. Several bruises, black as ink, crisscrossed his back, some were stitched and a couple were hardly healed over. Her heart broke with what she saw Hikaru had done for her.

"Give me the lotion," she said, holding her hand out. He complied, handing her the rather large bottle. She carefully spread the cold lotion on his back, making sure it was absorbed, and began wrapping his back with the bandages he handed her.

"I just got off the phone with Kaoru," she spoke, attending to him carefully.

"Yeah? What about?" Hikaru asked, unperturbed.

"He was really worried about you and that he couldn't find you. I told him about last night and this week. He offered to let me stay over at your house," his heart beat faster when she said it, and his face took on the lightest blush it'd ever known.

"Will you?" he whispered, hardly daring to raise his voice above a whisper.

"I decided I will," she didn't tell him that she purposefully wanted him close to her, that Kaoru really needed him too. He was just the one they both revolved around and it was easier to be at his house where he always was. It didn't matter to her that Kaoru would be there too, ready to be at her side. It was just Hikaru.

"Good." Truth be told, he wanted her near him. Whatever had happened the night before wasn't just a one time deal, and he knew that. He didn't know if she'd actually realized it yet, but he did. There would be another night, probably this very one, where she would sit straight up in bed again and call out for him. And he wanted to be there. It was an unspoken agreement between the two. An unspoken need both were too embarrassed to vocalize.

"We better get to school now, yeah?" Haruhi rose, patting his bruised back lightly and backing out of the doorway so he could get dressed in peace. He smelled a wonderful aroma of eggs and some bacon and, upon entering the kitchen, she held out a small plate with both on it and a small wrapped lunch.

"What's this for?" he took both, already digging into his eggs.

"Honestly, they're leftovers," she said, eating her own. "But I thought you would like to go to school with some food in you and the lunch is because I wanted to thank you for coming last night," though she really didn't have anything else to give him, so she settled on something simple and hoped that he would like it.

"Thank you, Haruhi. Your hospitality pays back anything you might have owed me," he smiled, showing a polite side to the otherwise rash Hikaru. She smiled, blushing at his comment, and he reached out to pass his thumb along her cheek. "You know I haven't kissed you since last night, and it really is a fun thing to do. I love that blush on your cheeks," he said, leaning closer to her.

She held her breath as he lightly brushed his lips along hers and leaned in closer, connecting dead on. She blushed and allowed it, a hand lightly clenching his arm. Once he pulled back, he smiled at the effect he so obviously had on her, how she shook slightly and looked at him breathlessly.

"Uh...thanks," she said, looking down at her half eaten breakfast. Finishing it rather quickly, she grabbed her own lunch and stuffed it into her bag, turning to watch Hikaru wash the plates.

"You ready to go?" he asked, picking up the lunch she'd made. He was fully intending to eat it, the little gift she'd made for him. She nodded, smiling, and he followed her out the door, ensuring it locked before continuing down the stairs. She got into the now familiar black car and made room for him, buckling herself down.

"I never thought Hikaru Hitachiin would come this prepared," she prodded at him, giggling. He took it in good nature.

"Hikaru Hitachiin doesn't, but Kaoru Hitachiin really does," he said, a flush riding on his face. It was true. His twin was always remembering and thinking of things they would need should the case arrive and always had something extra in the trunk. Though the interior was spotless, the trunk was a sure hellhole in which Hikaru would wish no one travel.

"Oh...okay," she said, a light blush now adorning her face. She didn't expect Hikaru to take it so lightly. He was usually the more angrier of the two. Lightly placing his hand over hers, they both looked away and ignored the intimate touch, holding hands until they pulled up to the school.

"By the way, Hikaru, I like your hair without the gel," she said, smiling as he tugged her into the school courtyard. This time, he didn't disentangle himself from her, and she supposed he didn't mind being labeled gay...seeing as he and his brother already had the whole twincest thing going.

"Really?" he said, furrowing his brow. He tugged on the low lying hair, no longer the creepy bowl cut of his middle school days. It now resembled more of Tamaki's hair, though he hated even being compared to Tamaki. He was such a fool sometimes. He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I should wear it like this more often."

"You should," she smiled up at him and he was taken off guard. When was she ever this cute? He figured it was when he started noticing how cute she really was that he really got into it.

"If you're my and Kaoru's new lover, though, act the part, my dear Haruhi. I know you'll be embarrassed, but you have to make it a believable gay trio," he winked at her but she really didn't find issue with that in the least.

"Seeing that, as I am a very straight girl, attracted to a very foolish straight guy, I don't think I'll have a problem," she said sneakily, leaning in to kiss his cheek. Many girls around them swooned when they saw it, and quite a few were thinking of chanting 'kiss him, kiss him.' Though they didn't get a chance, when Kaoru was suddenly beside them both, hair gel missing and all.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru said happily. Kaoru winked at him and grasped Haruhi's chin. He leaned in and kissed her dead on the lips, leaving her a little breathless, while Hikaru only laughed, attempting to hide it, as their fangirls fainted. He didn't mind sharing with Kaoru, who only did it for the act.

"My dear Haruhi, you don't think I could leave you only to Hikaru, do you?" they sandwiched her between them, looking deeply into each others' eyes. "Hikaru, you are so selfish. How can you think that you can get away with him? I want some too," they smiled and Hikaru wrapped his arms around Haruhi's waist. Several photos were snapped and several girls were fainting.

"Guys...you can downplay it a bit you know," Haruhi said, the blush still on her face and deepening.

"What fun would that be?" they both said in their weird psychological twin way. She giggled at them both and fought her way out of both their holds.

"Come on guys, let's just get to homeroom, before anything else happens that has you raping me in front of half the school," she laughed as she walked away, totally oblivious to a very wound up Tamaki hiding behind a tree a mere ten feet away from them. Kyouya held on to his shirt as he attempted to rush into the scene.

"Those twins have defiled my little princess!" he wailed, tears flowing from his widened eyes. "Let me go, Kyouya! I must save her!"

"Tamaki, this could be good for our sales," having another member in on the gay squad really did help their image. All the girls thought Haruhi already had the girlish looks so being fawned over by the twins would really improve that image. He tugged Tamaki away from the scene, though he still clung onto the tree.

"I don't care if it's good for our sales! Mommy, we have to help her!" he was screaming such nonsense as Kyouya dragged him away.

* * *

**There was no real good way to end this chapter...**

Twincest! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Rewrite of the fourth chappy-ta because the original was crap. Obviously I'm having trouble getting anything done because my life sucks and I work for a living. Fun fun fun.**

The end of my woes.

Enjoyy.

Disclaim...

* * *

"Haruhi, are you ready?" Hikaru called down the hallway. Haruhi waved at him and nodded, her smile lighting up her face as she improved her pace towards him. She was suddenly blocked by Tamaki, who was holding an arm out to catch her. He looked vehemently towards Hikaru and began glaring daggers at him, Kaoru standing behind him, looking apologetic. Apparently, he hadn't been enough to hold Tamaki at bay.

"You aren't taking my precious kitten anywhere Hikaru!" Tamaki shouted at him in his manly voice. He then turned to Haruhi, his eyes wide as he checked her over. "Are you okay, did that bad twin hurt my little princess's heart?" he asked in a quiet, high whiny voice which was better suited to cooing over a baby. Hikaru was immediately angry and stomped towards the blonde haired bozo.

"Tamaki..." Haruhi attempted to say something before Hikaru interjected.

"Tamaki," he touched the boy's shoulder. When he wheeled around, Hikaru hit him square across the cheek. "Back away from Haruhi," he said, holding out his hand to the flustered girl. She nodded, sliding her hand into his. With a nod to Kaoru, he began pulling her down the hallway before Tamaki managed to get his bearings and chase them.

"I can't believe you did that, Hikaru!" Haruhi called as they raced down the different pathways. "You really didn't have to, you know. I would have gone to the host club today," she was trying to make it sound all right, but she really wanted to go back to Tamaki and ensure his safety and health before running off. By the look of Hikaru's face, he wasn't having any of that, and so kept pulling her along.

"You know, Haruhi, sometimes you have to use force with Tamaki. He isn't the smartest guy out there. Sometimes I wish Kaoru and I had smartened up before he got us to join his little club, and managed to sock him a good one," but then he wouldn't have met Haruhi, and how he liked Haruhi. He flushed, realizing his mistake, and instantly wished that he hadn't even spoken in the first place.

"I know what you mean. If I hadn't let him so close to me that first day, I wouldn't have broken that stupid vase. But, then again, it was all of your faults. You guys just sort of scared me," Haruhi was sweatdropping as she said this, a small blush on her face. The boys always seemed to have some weird form of personal boundary issues. Except Hikaru. Hikaru was allowed.

"Why, I am quite insulted!" Hikaru said in a stage whisper, slowing down their massive gait to a slow walk down the stairs to the car. She laced her fingers more securely through his and leaned slightly into his shoulder. She knew he was kidding, he understood that from her reaction. He laughed mechanically for a few moments, unsure of what to say. She didn't really give anything back.

"Do you want to stop at your place so we can get some clothes for the next couple of days too?" he asked, trying to start up another conversation. It was always awkward when someone never said anything back. It created a brand of awkwardness only comfortable to Tamaki. Mostly because he would never understand the word awkward, no matter how many times he googled it (the count is up to 76 times since the year started).

"Uh...sure. Let's go through the freeway though," she said, blushing without meaning to. She didn't want him to know that she was sure she would freak out if they took the long way again. The memory was still fresh in her mind, no matter how hard she attempted to hide it. Hikaru gave her a sympathetic look and she almost died under his gaze, if not dying than melting. Everything was in those eyes.

"Okay, I can go in with you too, if you so wish," he thought he'd make the offer, though she was sure to say no.

"Sure, I'd love that, you can carry my bag," he almost ended up doing a facepalm when he remembered he offered and so shrugged and went along with it. He opened the door to the sleek black car and gestured for her to get in. If anything, he did know how to be a gentleman, even if that meant spoiling the commoner. She smiled up at him, waiting for him to join her.

He slid in beside her and told the driver where to go before pushing the button to roll up the window between the driver and privacy. Haruhi glanced out the window wonderingly as Ouran rolled past, as though she was still awed by it's mere size.

"What's up?" Hikaru asked, reaching for her hand. She looked over at him and smiled, choosing to move closer to him. He took the chance to wrap an arm tightly around her shoulders, pulling her tightly against his body, lightly brushing a frail lock of hair from her glowing face. He loved her smile. It was only in private he would even think of bringing her this close. She settled comfortably into the curve of his chest, her small cold fingers picking lightly at his.

"You're..." she whispered, searching for the right words. She wanted to convey how safe he felt. "This is exciting," she tried again, trying to change the subject. "I don't usually go to fairs," she was honestly excited, she never went to pricey functions, there was never enough money. Hikaru was only too nice for it. "You really shouldn't spoil me, you know," she blushed again, giggling slightly.

"Yeah, it'd usually be Kaoru's job to be spoiling you," she looked at him blankly. "He's nicer, you said it yourself. I blow up too easy," he stuck out his tongue and she blushed much deeper, remembering what she'd said before. He stroked her hand before going on, "Anyway, just let me be nice for today. To make up for yesterday gone bad," he smiled kindly, and she knew he was only smiling that way for her. That he would only smile for her.

"Were you two serious about...sharing me? Earlier, I mean." She didn't know if she'd gotten caught between two twins and a threesome in the not so near distant future, but she wanted to know if she'd be getting double the affection from the twins. Hikaru looked as though he was concentrating as he thought about it.

"I don't think so, Haruhi. Kaoru is such a ladies' man, he'll get someone," though he knew the truth of that statement was hidden behind the lie. Kaoru was just as reluctant to let someone into their world as he was. If Kaoru couldn't find a girl, he didn't know what would happen. Hikaru had just assumed they would love the same girl and move on from there, he couldn't think of being separated from his twin.

"I don't know. Kaoru only hangs out with you...or me," she laughed nervously, unsure as to whether she should continue the conversation or not. He looked at her curiously. He wanted to know why she was being so darn nervous.

"Look at it this way, Haruhi. If Kaoru does, in fact, end up sharing this relationship, it'll be the perfect threesome. You'll get double the affection and attention and less, much less, Tamaki." He brushed hair behind her ear. She allowed it, sinking lower into the embrace. Before she could get too comfortable, however, he stopped her and pointed out the window. "We're here."

"Okay, wait just one second," she held up her finger for emphasis and backed out of the car, key in hand. She was back within minutes, a duffle bag around her waist, a pretty blue sundress replacing her uniform. He got out to open the trunk and help her put it in, though he realized her bag was quite light. He didn't say anything about it because, even if Haruhi didn't mention it, she would become angry deep within herself. He wanted to hit himself in the head when he realized he was supposed to have gone in with her.

"Is there going to be a Ferris Wheel?" Haruhi loved being up high, especially at night when she could see all the lights in the area. She looked away from Hikaru for a moment, face still red, "I like them..." she explained, rather poorly.

"Yes, there's going to be one, and don't be sorry for that, I like them too," he could only be up that high with someone else, namely Kaoru, but normally heights scared a shit and a half out of him. He smiled brightly at her anyway, hoping to God that he would be able to make it through the ride for a little while. The only thing that really actually got him was when they were stopped at the top in the swinging chair. He was always sure it would fall out and kill him.

"I'm so excited!" she giggled, staring out the window as everything passed them by. Hikaru was just happy to watch her, all of her, and suddenly he had the brazen flash of a naked Haruhi, just asking for it. He shook his head repeatedly to get it out, but she didn't even notice. He hoped there wouldn't be anymore daydreams, it was too early for any of that, especially when she might freak out in the bedroom. He had the instant urge to touch her hand and bring her close again, but stopped himself because of that stupid daydream.

"That's good," he managed to say instead, his insides boiling. Haruhi looked at him curiously, like she always did, her eyes big and round. He couldn't bring himself to be angry or frustrated anymore, and so smiled at her, longing to reach out and brush his fingertips along her cheek. Surely, she would lean into his touch.  
"Hikaru?" she looked at him again, her eyes growing wider, if that was possible.

"Yes?" he questioned immediately. She looked to him and then down, repeating this every couple of moments, before biting her lips, brow wrinkled in indecision. "Haruhi?" he asked, eyes turning stone as he looked at her questioningly.

"Hikaru...I...I just...nothing. Never mind," she whispered, voice almost hoarse. Hikaru looked after her as she turned back to the window, eyes now lifelessly watching the road run beneath the car. She'd wanted to ask why he was staying so far away and careful. She didn't mind if he was close, if he held her hand or brushed the small amount of hair she did have away from her face. She didn't mind being touched by him, but he wouldn't...or couldn't, she couldn't figure it out no matter how hard she thought about it.

"Haruhi, what's wrong?" he asked, trying to get her to look around at him. She didn't even look up, however, and he had to reach over and grasp her chin, pulling her to look at him. Though she didn't look at him yet, she came easily, as she always would, because of her quiet, gentle nature everyone loved about her. "Tell me," he was quickly becoming frustrated, but he had to remember what Kaoru told him, to understand what people were trying to tell him; and so he kept his hand on her chin slack, and his honey colored eyes slack as he fought to keep himself calm.

"I wanted to know—know why you, uh, don't touch me?" she asked, a deep blush spreading across her cheeks. "Like my—my hand, you know?" she asked, her voice jumping and cracking as her nervousness grew. Hikaru stared at her, shocked. He wasn't a touchy-touchy type of guy, but she wanted it and, by God, she could have it.

"Well I didn't..." he wanted to bring up yesterday, but he didn't know how to without making her terrified. "After, while..." he said, confused, as he let go of her chin, staring at anything but her. Now her eyes narrowed and she caught his attention again.

"Say it, Hikaru. It's okay," she knew what he was trying to bring up, and knew that he was trying to say it. "I don't—I don't mind," she said, clenching her teeth slightly.

"After you were...attacked, I didn't want to...touch you just in case you...you got scared?" he was trying to put his emotions into words, and he was aware how disgusting and sappy he sounded, but he couldn't help it. Koaru was always so much better at it than he could ever be. Koaru always knew the right thing to say and when to say it and how to calm the girl who was freaking out. Hikaru was usually the one freaking out.

"Well...I'm not scared of you, Hikaru," Haruhi said softly, before looking up from him, her eyes lighting up at the scene outside the window. "Look, we're here," relieved by her moment's distraction, he allowed her excitement to take over, effectively turning her from the conversation to the fair outside.

"Well, let's go then," Hikaru smiled, opening his door with a jerky arm and offering her the way out. She smiled brightly and widely, allowing herself to be carried away in the moment, pulling herself out of the comfortable interior of the car. She, of course, tripped over her own feet, doing the cliché thing, and almost fell on her face, if she hadn't met his chest in the process. She heard a deep, soft chuckle resonating from within his chest, though she knew it was actually sharp high above her head.

"You're so clumsy," he poked fun, but she took it in good humor and giggled, letting him pull her into the crowd and the fair. It was just so exciting, though she didn't let her death grip on his hand fail as she thought she could lose him in the crowd. By God, she was terrible when it came to returning to the place she'd started from.

Hikaru darted left and right, holding her hand tighter and tighter from the first moment on, terrified he would lose her to the crowds and commotion milling about from every angle. It scared him, to think he could lose her, but if he held her tight, then she couldn't get away from him.

"Hikaru!" she pulled him to a halt, her chest heaving. "You're going way too fast!" she giggled breathlessly, allowing him a moment to calm as well, letting him stare down at her apologetically. "I'm sorry for stopping you so quick, but I can't breath, Hikaru!" she was still giggling breathlessly, but he didn't begin moving again.

"I didn't mean to move so quickly. It just happens when there's a lot of people. I like to get somewhere with a lot less people so I can, you know, talk to you?" he sweat-dropped and she thought it was cute, brushing his hair from his face. Then she shivered. Immediately, he took his sweatshirt off and pushed it over her head, brushing her sleek hair back as he pulled it down. "Can't have you cold," he murmured.

"It's okay...for both those things," she said, looking cuter than ever, though she didn't move to take off the large sweatshirt. She looked cute, little hands pressed up to her mouth as she blushed, still shivering because the warmth hadn't yet seeped to her skin. Hikaru shook his head, smiling down at her denial, and hugged her tightly. He began walking again, arm around her neck.

"Are you okay, Haruhi?" he didn't know if she was used to it or not, being fawned over by anyone other than Tamaki who was so obnoxious it was more annoying than anything else. She looked up at him as they walked, though someone brushed past her, hitting her viciously in the shoulder, and she found herself rammed back into Hikaru's shoulder.

"Well, now I'm not," she said, rubbing her shoulder for a moment. Hikaru realized she didn't know what he meant, but he didn't press any further, knowing she wouldn't understand either way. He held her comfortably close, laughing when she pointed to a stand. "Look! Hikaru, come on," she pulled him to a spun glass stand, where little flowers and other trinkets were laid out. An easy smile was spread on his face as she looked them over. Under all her blunt brashness, there really were girlish qualities.

"What do you think of this one?" she asked, holding up a crystalline clear rose. He touched the smooth sides and nodded at her, showing his approval. He didn't know what to say when she was gawking over things like that. He was much more used to trying to make her laugh with a little toy or something in the like.

"Oh never mind, it's too much," she blushed, a little frustration etched in her brow. Hikaru blinked and grasped her wrist, handing her the money. She looked up at him, but he wouldn't look at her, scared that she would say no if he met her eyes. A deep red blush adorned her face as she accepted the money, handing it to the shop tender.

"Thank you, please come again," he said as he handed her the glass flower, encased in a small box. Haruhi's face lit up as she pushed it into her bag, a happy glint reverberating within her brown eyes. He wanted to smile and laugh, but held himself back. He wasn't sure how to act around her without Kaoru around.

"It's getting dark," Haruhi stated, looking up at the sky. True to her word, the day's light was fading, replaced by a dark hue of blue. A bright, yellow moon began to light up the sky and her eyes as she looked towards it, surrounded by the sounds and scents of the fair. She turned to stare at Hikaru, eyes still glinting in the gathering twilight, glance expecting and cute.

"You want to go on the Ferris Wheel now? Or would you like to wait until it's a little darker?" he asked, unsure of whether she wished to wait or not. She tilted her head, thinking about it.

"Let's go get the tickets. I don't want them all gone..." then he realized how important it was for her. She just wanted to go up and see the lights, right? Just something about the way her eyes glinted and mouth curled at the edges, waiting and expecting hinted to something more important than just a ride. He nodded to her and let her grab his hand, pulling him to the booth.

"Here," he pushed more money into her hand. She stared at him, still questioning, but he didn't look at her again. "This is a date right?" he muttered quietly, still embarrassed. "I don't think it's right for the girl to have to pay. I have perfectly good money," he knew she would probably take it as an insult, but he didn't think it was right for her to pay.

"Oh..." she whispered, staring at the tickets she'd just gotten. She didn't think Hikaru would feel so strongly about anything, even a small insignificant date, but his eyes burned fiercely as he explained himself. She nodded, allowing it, and did the only thing she could do, and knew how to do. She promptly turned and began walking away from him, allowing him to catch up and wrap a hasty arm around her shoulders.

"Let's get something to eat? Yeah?" he was pulling and thrashing in deep water just to find something to say. It was confusing and frustrating not knowing how to communicate and talk to her without Kaoru holding him up and preventing him from drowning. It was always so much easier with Kaoru around.

"Sure, I could use something," she giggled and began poking around for something that smelled good to eat. She followed a tantalizing scent to a booth which was serving fresh pork. She turned to him, a questioning glint in her eyes, asking him if he thought it was good. He nodded, lips twitching in an almost-smile. He handed her some more bills when she reached for her purse and she blushed again.

"Don't worry about it, Haruhi," he said this time, knowing she would probably want to pay him back eventually. "I have to take care of you somehow," he really smiled this time, watching her take a bite of pork. Her hand tightened a bit around her chopsticks and she held up a bit for him.

"It's really good!" she watched him take a bite and he nodded, agreeing with her about it. She tilted her head to the side again, wondering why he was being so antisocial. Usually he was loud and exciting. "Hikaru...you don't have to be scared."

He started and looked up at her, eyes glinting in the knowledge of what she was pointing out. Shaking his head, he turned back to the pork and ate another bite, but she refused when he tried to offer her another piece. His hands tightened around the chopsticks and he felt them giving way, but she took it from the end, when he relaxed a little bit for it.

"Hikaru," she said again, pulling him to a bench. She took the pork from his hands, placing it next to her. He stared at her, waiting for her to say something else, but she wanted to think it out before saying anything else. "What's wrong? There isn't anything wrong I'm doing...right?"

"No, Haruhi!" why would she even say that? Then he realized what she was really saying and wanted to hit himself in the forehead. "No, of course you're fine, Haruhi. There's nothing wrong with you, at all. I just...I think I'm sort of scared of you. I mean...Kaoru isn't around..." he wasn't doing very well at explaining himself. "I like you, Haruhi," he tried starting again. He just didn't know how to act around her.

"Oh," she understood, finally, what he was saying. She picked up the pork again and offered him a bite. He smiled easily and took it, feeling as though the air of tension had finally broken. After they'd finished eating, Haruhi stared at the sky and looked at him expectantly. "Are you ready?"

"Sure," he stood, offering her a hand. She took it, but refused to let go although they were already up and walking. He knew it was her way of pulling him deeper into the date. It flew within moments before they were up in the air and he was holding the railing of their booth in a death grip. She was happy, staring out at the lights. He tried to watch her instead, the smiling light in her eyes, her warm, small hand threaded through his.

"Hikaru?" she said in a small voice. He turned his full attention on her, honey eyes glinting. Her short hair blew past her face, barely reaching the sweatshirt she still wore. He didn't say anything, but waited for her to say what she wanted. "What happens when...you and Kaoru get older? You can't be around each other forever, you know," she whispered, staring down at the scene, the water of the ocean far away.

"Yes we will," he said sharply. She glanced at him, terrified for a moment. "We won't ever be apart, Haruhi," she blinked, then smiled and nodded. He settled back down. "We can't ever be apart, Kaoru and I. I don't care what everyone else says, but we can't ever separate. He's my best friend, we've slept in the same bed for years. He's been there for everything just because everyone thinks we're emotionless prats," he was not angry, but was on a role. It was okay to say it to Haruhi. "You can't be angry with me about it. Everyone thought we were just being stupid and selfish, when we really just didn't know how to deal with them. Kaoru was just more willing to learn, that's all. Sometimes I still find myself wishing that we could have stayed within our own world. Two is enough, I think. We didn't need anyone else. At all."

"Why would people think you're like that though? There has to be a reason in there somewhere," she said, staring at him with her clear, unconfused brown eyes. She wanted to know the answer, plain and simple. She wanted to know what the clean, simple answer was, no matter what it may be. Hikaru found himself respecting her for it.

"I know why we were like that. People were betraying us. We told you about the maid that we liked so much. How she couldn't even tell us apart. And then she left. Envy and hate stemmed from it, giving way to more anger than we knew what to do with and it became apparent in everything else we did, bullying others. Treating them as though they were pawns in our fucked up game of chess that neither of us lost at. It was always the others. It was a rich boys' world in which we got away with everything because we were so angry that we couldn't take time to care about anyone else."

"And me?" now Haruhi was curious. What made her different from all the rest?"

"Oh...you..." he said it softly, with a smile, nothing condescending within the tone of his voice. "You can tell us apart. You are blunt and beautiful and so, so simple. You're the easiest to start with because you're so simple. All I had to do tonight is take you up on a Ferris Wheel and buy you a little glass flower and you smiled so big," he wasn't going to say that her eyes sparkled too, he wanted to keep some dignity about him.

"That's it?" she stared at him, confusion etched into the contours of her face. "I didn't know I was that cool," her face split into another smile and then she started giggling uncontrollably, which, of course, also had Hikaru joining in, their hands clasped tightly together in the center of the car. Haruhi did stop after a while and stared out at the view—Hikaru had payed off the operator at the bottom because he just wanted to see her smiling eyes and upturned lips a little more.

"You know...my first ride on a Ferris Wheel, my mother had taken me. I had cried all the way to the top, but I wouldn't stop screaming. At one point, I even tried to jump out of our car. Until my mom took my hand and told me to look out—not down, but out. All I saw was lights! So many lights were gleaming around us. There were only a couple behind us because that was farm country back then. But I can't forget that night." She was remembering it with a soft voice, her eyes far away in her memory. "I was only four. When she died, it's the one thing that's remained important with me," she turned to him and smiled.

"I wish it was a clear night though. I'd love to stargaze for a while up here," without all the clouds, they would be able to see hundreds, thousands, because of how far up from the smog and light of the city. Though it wouldn't be as many as farm country, it would have been enough to make Haruhi smile a little more. At least in Hikaru's thoughts.

"I do too, I guess," she was looking worriedly at the clouds, fat with more rain to fall. Hikaru shook his head lightly and led her away from the tall ride the next time it stopped on the ground. She smiled faintly, as though upset to get off, and allowed him to pull her quickly through the crowd. The first cracks of thunder and fat drops of rain were falling as he opened the door for her. He held her close to him in the midst of a few more cracks of thunder as his driver drove them home.

..Nyan...

Kaoru stood by the window, a handkerchief in his hand, his best suit adorning his body. He'd had to meet with his elderly Aunt about her estate, seeing as she was quickly losing her battle with cancer, and she'd already known where Hikaru was and who he'd been with, but now it was raining, and getting harder by the moment; he wondered where in Hell the two lovebirds were. His honey eyes darted back and forth among the scenery, thoroughly distressed and dark.

He flinched as a crack of thunder boomed throughout the atmosphere and a streak of lightning blew up the sky. He almost missed the black car pulling around the drive, yet he rushed to the french double front doors and flung them open, eyes expecting and still worried. Hikaru was then rushing in, holding a very frightened and wet Haruhi close to him, a duffel bag around his neck.

"Hey there, twin," Hikaru looked up, smiling at him as he pulled the duffel bag off and the thoroughly drenched sweatshirt from Haruhi's body. "Nice time for a little dip in the pool, don't you say?" though they really did have an indoor pool, Hikaru realized he was talking about the completely soaked state they were in, as though just thrown into submersible water.

"You should have been home before now, Hikaru," Kaoru said in his warning voice, taking the sweatshirt from him and placing it in a nearby hamper. "And as for Haruhi's duffel, it looks completely soaked through," he gestured to a maid to take it from the ground. "We'll have them dried and pressed, ready for you in the morning. Meanwhile, I insist you borrow some of my or Hikaru's clothes," Hikaru stared at him, eyes a little wider than normal. Kaoru was PISSED. Not even the okay kind of pissed, where he would calm down in a few minutes and be back to his old antics. He was the kind of pissed where he would be fuming all night and Hikaru would have to deal with the brunt of it. He wanted to throw himself off a building when he realized why.

"I left you with Auntie again, didn't I..." he said it more of a statement than a question because he knew he had. He eyed the handkerchief still being rung in Kaoru's hand and he knew it to be the truth. "Kaoru, I'm—"

"Don't, Hikaru. I'm going to take Haruhi upstairs to remove her wet clothes. You can get her something sufficient to eat from the Kitchen. You both must be hungry. I'll talk to you once our guest is settled," he didn't want to hear the excuses from Hikaru. He was supposed to be back hours before, enough time to deal with Auntie and have a date with Haruhi. After a grave glance shot in Hikaru's direction, he laid a gentle gloved hand on Haruhi's back and gestured towards the door with his other. She nodded and humbly and began to ascend, following his hand's lead.

"Kaoru, are you okay? You don't seem very happy with Hikaru..." she'd wanted to add 'Or me,' but thought better of it due to the fact he would probably try and take it as an insult. Kaoru glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and led her into his room, directly adjacent to his brother's.

"I had to deal with an old hag for a very long time today. She's a hundred and three and is finally kicking the bucket, but she's still hell to deal with. She's leaving both me and Hikaru most of her estate, just as my mother is, and so we'll probably never have to work in our lifetimes. It's just one of those things I would rather have Hikaru beside me to do. He was supposed to be back with you before the rain," thunder illustrated his point and, though Haruhi wanted to scream, she flinched in front of him, almost bringing her arms up to her chest.

"This is my room," he tried a smile and felt as though he failed miserably. He crossed behind her to the dresser and rummaged around for a few minutes before turning to her. "Here are some sweatpants, a shirt, and some boxers. They'll be big on you, but they're dry," she took the folded clothes, nodding in his direction. He pulled her gently by the hand to his bathroom, connecting his and Hikaru's room. He produced a fluffy towel and she took it, setting the things on the toilet seat. "I want you to take a hot shower and crawl into bed. Hikaru's going to leave some food on the bed, it should still be hot by the time you get out. There's a television and games if you want, okay?"

"I don't want you to leave," she whispered, barely audible, as another crack of thunder stole their hearing for a split second. She flinched again and he sighed, though mellowed it out to try and placate her.

"Be done in fifteen minutes, I'll be back in here, okay?" He lifted her chin and brushed his lips along her forehead, to which she was mildly surprised. "Just hurry. Scream if you need me," he left the small room and she looked after him, letting out a squeak when a boom shattered the almost silence. Sighing, she decided it would be best to do as he told her to and began the shower, waiting for the water to heat before she stepped in.

As she lathered her hair, she heard the fine, deep voice of Hikaru in the next room. Carefully, she leaned against the side of the shower wall to try and listen. Though she would never admit to it, she was a pretty good eaves dropper.

What she got was muffled, but perfectly good.

"Hikaru, how could you leave me alone with that old wench? You know I can't stand her for more than an hour and I was just stuck with her for three!" she could hear Kaoru perfectly fine as to how his baritone voice reverberated through the wall to yell at his brother. She didn't notice the thunder rumbling again as they fought.

"Kaoru, you know where I was. I was with Haruhi, just trying to make her smile. You know that, okay? I just wanted to see her smiling for a little while more, was that too much to ask?" Haruhi's heart skipped a beat, hearing those words. "I didn't know we'd been out this long, and I'm sorry my cell was dead and stolen, by you nonetheless, so I couldn't be distracted!" Hikaru found himself just as pissed off as Koaru.

"Haruhi can manage herself, Hikaru, I needed you here." Kaoru didn't know why he was so angry as he watched his twin change, he changing as well. He wanted to rip his head off, but then he didn't know how to explain that to Haruhi. "She's always been able to manage herself, or haven't you noticed?" that's why I like her so much! He wanted to scream it at him, but held himself back, knowing he would only make further problems.

Hikaru sighed, rubbing his temples for a moment before looking up to meet his brother's angry glare. "Look, Kaoru, let's just go back to your room and sit with Haruhi for a while. Let's watch a movie or something. She can probably hear every word we're saying. She's probably terrified now, like that one time when we were pretend fighting. She didn't really like it, remember?" Hikaru looked away from his brother's angry stare, "Let's go, okay? I don't think I can deal with any more fucked up emotions tonight," he didn't brush past his brother, but held out his hand to him.

Kaoru looked at him, still wishing there was anger blazing in his eyes, yet he found that he could muster none. Finally, he gave up and took his brother's hand. "Fine, but remember that this will be ten times worse if you forget the next time. It's just the stress of being without my twin," Auntie had spent half the time calling him Hikaru; it had taken him an hour and a half just to drill it into her head that he was Kaoru. At least they were going to a girl who would always be able to tell them apart.

Haruhi had begun to hurry through the rest of her shower when she'd heard the two brothers quit their bickering. Somehow she managed to finish in the nick of time, coming out the bathroom, drying off her hair as the twins bustled in through the door. She was only thankful that they hadn't come bursting in through the bathroom. By now the thunder had completely ceased and there were only faint, distant flashes of lightning.

"Did you enjoy your shower?" Kaoru was the first to speak, holding out his arms in a hug to her. She stepped gratuitously into them, letting Kaoru give her a tight hug. Hikaru was next, but didn't let her go as he led her to the bed and a steaming plate of hot turkey and a salad. Haruhi was honestly too tired to do anything but sleep, yet, out of courtesy, she slid into the bed next to Koaru and grabbed the plate, hoisting it into her lap, and began to dig in.

"Hikaru, what should we watch tonight?" Kaoru turned to his brother, remote in hand, though he never thought of posing the question to Haruhi. She didn't care either way, smiling expectantly at the two brothers in turn.

"Do your worst," was all she said.

Hikaru laughed. "I think there's a horror movie on channel a hundred and eight," he pointed to the television. "I want to see how terrified we can get Haruhi before we go to bed," it was only nine at night, after all, and both he and Kaoru stayed up until ungodly hours, though they always managed to make it to school on time. He simply prayed Haruhi wouldn't be that hard to wake, though. Kaoru nodded and turned it to the channel just in time to hear a high pitched scream and watch someone drive a large, pointed wooden stake through the heart of a woman. Haruhi flinched, staring in horror.

"Why would you show something like that to me?" she wailed almost immediately, believing that it was way too late for horror movies. The twins looked at her in simultaneous amusement and alarm, though Kaoru had enough reason in him to change the channel to a crime drama. The girl between them seemed to calm down when he did, and so he believed that they had done well.

"I love how everything seems to be scheduled during the week, and everything during the weekend sucks balls," Hikaru remarked during a commercial, hoping no one would lash out at him for speaking his little part of utter nonsense.

"They're trying to keep you up later so you buy more coffee and help all the fast food places," Haruhi responded to him, though he hadn't really asked a question. "During the weekend, most people don't have something that they have to do, right? So, by default, then we would be staying up later on the weekdays to watch our favorite programs, and be forced to buy large amounts of caffeine in the morning."

"Unless you're Hunny," Kaoru interjected, his voice filled with amusement. "Our dear Hunny is so hyped up on sugar all the time, I'm surprised he doesn't just crash during the day. He ingests enough sugar to be in a comatose every morning." They continued this kind of banter until Kaoru realized Haruhi's eyes were drooping and she was leaning heavily on him. Hikaru noticed as well, as Kaoru saw when he caught his brother's eye.

"Goodnight, Haruhi, we'll see you in the morning," Kaoru said, sliding out of the bed. Hikaru leaned over her and kissed her forehead before leaving and wishing her a goodnight. As they left the room, Haruhi turned on her side and fell right to sleep, her eyes already itching and tired from the days' events. She honestly couldn't take anymore.

"Doesn't she seem happy?" Hikaru asked Kaoru as she filled his mouth with toothpaste. He figured it wasn't entirely that smart to talk as he brushed his teeth (as many can't even begin to attempt to talk around the foam), yet he wanted to talk to his brother without yelling or screaming, as their 'talk' had been earlier.

"Yes, I see this as a good thing. There wouldn't be much to gain if you had a sad girlfriend on your hands," Kaoru wouldn't meet his eyes. He knew what Hikaru would see there. Jealousy. Pure jealousy, simple as that. He busied himself with washing his face in the basin next to Hikaru's, so he wouldn't have to meet his eyes anytime soon.

"Want to know something, Kaoru?" Hikaru decided to tell him, his hands now resting on either side of his basin, looking intently at the bottom to try and muster up enough courage to tell him the subject of conversation in the car hours before. It seemed like a lifetime ago, now, but he needed to remember why he was telling his brother this.

"You know...Haruhi and I spoke about having you in our relationship, when we were going to the fair. She's afraid that you're never going to find someone," Kaoru was surprised by Hikaru's admittance and he stared at him, dumbfounded, for moments on end. After about a full minute, his brother's voice snapped him out of it, "Kaoru, speak!"

"Hikaru, why would you two even consider that?" Haruhi didn't seem like the type to go all out on the threesome, but he learned a long time ago, with their favorite maid, not to judge a book by it's cover. "It could tear us apart rather than bring us together.

"Kaoru, you and I are going to be together forever. You're too important for me to just let go. So, we're going to share the girl we love. I mean, it's perfect. We both get equal attention from Haruhi. It doesn't matter who impregnates her, it'll be an identical match to either of us, and if one of us get into...dangerous circumstances...the other will be around to hold her up," Hikaru was actually just pulling things out, one after another, because he didn't really know what to say to him. He hadn't actually thought it out that way, but there was one thing for sure. One thing that so much the undoubted truth that he wasn't ever afraid of saying it: we will be together forever. Kaoru, honestly, had always felt the same way, and so couldn't say or even think of a word to answer his brother when he brought those reasons up.

"We'd have to be sneaky about it, you know. She won't be happy if she learns what we're trying to do right off the bat," Kaoru said. What went unsaid was that he would ease her into it, try and get her used to the whole idea. First by making the moves on her during school, and then eventually moving into her heart next to Hikaru.

"Oh, I know. Haruhi is definitely the conservative type, brother. We can't exactly just waltz in there and say that we've decided our relationship will work so much better as a threesome. Let's get over ourselves, my dear Kaoru, one step at a time," a deep roll of thunder rumbled across the sky and Hikaru turned to stare at Kaoru, a terrified glint in his eye. Though Haruhi didn't wake, and so he went back to his personal hygiene. The twin's conversation was done for that night.

...Nyan...

_'It's so empty here,' Haruhi thought as she stared about the space-less space. There weren't any walls. No floors, ceilings, plants, nothing. She looked around and was confused. Why was she here? Where in all fucking hell was she?_

_ Then, she saw them. Men. All sorts of men. There were young, attractive men, and old wrinkled men, who normally smile calm and happy smiles. Who normally don't want to hurt a pretty girl walking home from school._

_ And there she was, suddenly. She was on a sidewalk, a sky of periwinkle blue above her, dotted periodically with clouds and a sun so bright it damn near scorched her. It was a sidewalk near her home, and, suddenly, her book bag was in her hand, her Ouran uniform draped over her body, perfect, as every day._

_ She didn't realize it was a dream._

_ She walked along, brushing her small fingers along the dainty, springy new leaves of spring, the texture so real and alive in her hand. She smiled at the beautiful sky and looked down to check her watch. That's when she realized it._

_ 'I'm never home by 3:30. What's going on?' it was her first clue, but then she figured somehting had happened and Tamaki had gone AWOL again. She slid her phone back into her pocket and continued walking down the street to her small home._

_ When she was grabbed and pulled into an alleyway, a hand clamped tightly over her mouth. She tried to scream, but the hand was too strong, a muffled whimpering was the only sound which was able to protrude over the person's fingertips._

_ Two sausage like fingers were pawing at her pants, which she hadn't noticed they'd taken off, and now there were only a thin layer of basic cotton panties. A tear escaped her eye, but she didn't fight, her body being held too closely by the large man behind her. The fingers fought past the offending material and ended up ripping it in two, the fingers being shoved quickly and roughly into her pussy._

_ Hands ripped apart her blazer and shirt, teared through her bra, and grasped at the barely there breasts, twisting and pulling the nipples so painfully it brought more tears to her eyes. The man shoving her large fingers in and out of her pussy spat on his fingers and reentered her, letting her see his smiling, disgusting face._

_ Then, the man in front of her had his pants down and shoved his cock straight into her pussy so hard she bit down on the man's hand, hard. He let go with a yelp and she took the time to scream. As loudly as she could, throat raw from the effort. She was being shaken, shaken, a voice far away yelling at her._

…Nyan...

"Haruhi, wake up!" Hikaru gave her one last shake as a rather loud crack of thunder pierced the sky, and she sat straight up to look at both Hikaru and Kaoru staring down at her, concern and terror shining within their shared eyes.

"They were...oh god, oh god," she whined, unable to keep it inside as she was usually able to. She pulled herself out from under the covers and sat on the edge of the bed, where the two boys joined her on either side. Hikaru slid an arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him, brushed sweaty bangs back from her forehead.

"Tell us when you're ready," Kaoru said, softly. She flinched as more thunder made itself known. A tear escaped her eye and Hikaru was quick in wiping it away.

"Hush, you're safe now..." he whispered this time, soothingly, into her ear.

"They were...hurting me," she whispered, staring at Hikaru with the most perplexed look on her face. Hikaru looked at her, a question in his eyes. She grew deep red and glanced down at her private areas, when he nodded, finally understanding what she was trying to say. Kaoru looked at him strangely, but he only shook his head, mouthing that he would explain later.

"They can't get you now," he decided to say. She visibly relaxed, yet she was still tensed, and both twins accounted it to the new storm which had been brewing the hour since they'd fallen asleep. Hikaru had only been on the edge, knowing Haruhi would probably need him again, yet he didn't know she would need him this early in the night.

"Look, I have an easy solution, Haruhi," Hikaru spoke, his mind whirring. "You trust both of us...right?"

"Well...yes, why?" she asked, staring at him, confused.

"Lay down, under the covers," they held a staring contest until she finally complied, sinking back into the comfortable bed. Carefully, he pulled himself up next to her and wrapped sure, strong arms around her shoulder, pushing her head into his neck and chest area. He glanced at Kaoru, giving him a head jerk, and that's when his twin finally understood.

"For extra protection," he said as Kaoru slid in behind Haruhi, pulling her into a tight spooning position. "I'm at your front so no one can get you here, and Kaoru's at your back to protect you from the back," it was also a ploy to see how she reacted to all three of them in the same bed, yet she didn't seem to care. She snuggled right into the plush blankets and soft silk sheets, perfectly content to sleep with the Hitachiin twins.

Kaoru and Hikaru shared a knowing look before resting their own heads and clutching Haruhi tighter or moving closer to her, in their respective positions.

* * *

**I'm a little happier with this one.**


End file.
